


I lost myself on a cool, damp night

by slowdancers



Category: Original Work
Genre: ... I think, First Person, I wrote this after a Rough patch last year, Original work - Freeform, don't fully trust me on that one, slight attempt at poetry(?) from my part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowdancers/pseuds/slowdancers
Summary: ramblings of a depressed person, nothing more to say.





	I lost myself on a cool, damp night

**Author's Note:**

> the only thing I can say is that it was very late and I was listening to mitski. title is from lilac wine by jeff buckley <3

This emptiness inside of me,  
it consumes my every thought.

Every waking moment is spent pondering,  
whether or not I'll let myself fall into that black abyss,  
that swirls constantly, ever waiting.

Every breath I inhale feels cold,  
filling the hollowness my despair has left me with;  
I can't bear this.

I wish to live in one of the many worlds I’ve made in my mind,  
a place where I know happiness and contentment reign supreme,  
with minimal pain guaranteed.

I know it's childish of me,  
but it's the only solace I have left within.

Will that be all I see in the end?


End file.
